


Christmas at the McClellans

by emetoandotherthings



Category: Original Work
Genre: Burping, Emetophilia, Gen, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on Tumblr, Stomach Ache, Virus, Vomiting, emeto, puke, puking, stomach bug, stomach flu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23861596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emetoandotherthings/pseuds/emetoandotherthings
Summary: Prompt: Character A goes to stay with Character B's family for the weekend and comes down with a bug while they're there Bonus points if Character B has a v attractive sibling who Character A is a bit in love withWarning: Includes Vomiting
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Christmas at the McClellans

“That girl you were talking about the last time you were home…” Eden’s mum paused and Eden sat up a little straighter in his chair at his desk; he was facetiming home after sending his parents his written report to check over for any glaring spelling or grammatical errors before he submitted it. “Was her name Eppie?” 

“Oh yeah, Eppie,” Eden’s heart had sped up in his chest, he’d explained some of Eppie’s situation. 

“She’s in your classes as well as your halls, isn’t she?” His mum asked. Eden was confused why she was asking – had he accidentally sent a message meant for Eppie to his mum?

“Yeah,” Eden affirmed. “Why?”

“I was wondering about her after what you told me,” she began.

“Really?” He hummed.

“So I’ve spoken to your father and we’re agreed – we’d like you to ask Eppie to join us for Christmas,” Eden blinked in surprise. “Don’t worry, we know you’re not a couple, but I just can’t bear the thought of one of your friends sitting alone in halls at Christmas – so invite her, will you?”

“I – oh, well – I will,” Eden replied, a little perturbed by his mother’s sudden declaration. “That’s nice of you to think of her – thanks mum.”

Eden’s heart was beating a samba rhythm in his chest as he walked along to Eppie’s room on the instruction of his mother; it didn’t quite help that the last time they were in a room together and both awake, they’d been naked. He’d need to insist that this was his mum that was inviting her, this wasn’t him asking her to be his girlfriend or anything, but then he wasn’t sure Eppie would want to be his girlfriend anyway. She seemed plenty happy with their current arrangement, but even still he could feel his throat tightening as he knocked on her door. She answered the door looking slightly dishevelled, it looked like she was still working. 

“Oh sorry, am I interrupting you?” Eden suddenly felt guilty, but she waved for him to come inside and pushed the door open. 

“I need a break right now, my brain’s turning to mush,” Eppie said, “Come in.”

“Thanks,” Eden closed the door behind him, he could see her work spread across the desk. “I actually came to ask you something.”

“Alright,” she sat down on the edge of her bed, but Eden didn’t sit next to her, he was full of a nervous twitchy kind of energy. “Shoot.”

“The last time I was at home my folks were asking about who I’d met at uni, so I told them about you,” Eden spoke quickly, his heart clattering away in his ribcage, “and I kind of mentioned that your family aren’t – well…”

“Much of a family?” Eppie supplied for him. 

“I hope you don’t mind…” Eden felt his cheeks going a bit pink, but Eppie just shrugged.

“It’s the truth, isn’t it?”

“What are you doing for Christmas?” Eden blurted suddenly and Eppie shrugged again. 

“I’m staying here,” Eppie said, “I got an email through my uni account, apparently the chaplaincy run a Christmas day dinner for international students, so I was maybe going to go to that…” She looked down at her hands, clasping and unclasping them in her lap. 

“I’d like you to come to mine for Christmas,” Eden said quickly. “If you’d like to, that is…” Eppie stared at him, dumbfounded. “Actually, I must point out – this invitation comes from my mother,” Eden babbled. “And either way, I’ve got to phone and tell her so she knows whether to plan…” Eppie had lowered her gaze back down to her lap as Eden babbled into silence, a silence which lingered until it was broken with a sniff. “Eppie?” Eden sat down next to her and she hastily wiped her eyes. 

“It’s just – I…” She spluttered, “I didn’t expect – I just, it’s so nice of your parents!” 

“So you’ll come?” Eden asked, Eppie gave a weak smile and nodded.

“I’d love to, if you’ll have me!” 

Eppie couldn’t ever remember being so nervous as when she got on the train with Eden and Jude; it didn’t matter how many times Jude had told her how great Eden’s family were, she was still so very stressed. And even though Eden had warned her about his big, overbearing, family, it was a peculiar feeling to walk into a house so obviously filled with love.

“Hello? Mum?” Eden called as he closed the front door; seconds later, the head of a woman appeared around a doorframe. 

“Eden!” She cried, rushing towards them and giving him a huge hug. Eden’s mother was very tall, with a crop of dark hair – she was taller than Eppie even, which was an unusual occurrence. “And you must be Eppie – it’s such a pleasure to have you!” 

“Thank you so much for inviting me Mrs McLellan,” Eppie said, startled as Eden’s mum suddenly enveloped her in a hug. 

“Please, call me Eva,” she said as let Eppie go. “We’re just happy you’re joining us. Now, take your things up stairs Eden and show Eppie where she’s sleeping, then you can introduce your brothers.” 

“Alright mum,” Eden nodded, gesturing for Eppie to follow him. She could feel herself trembling as she climbed the stairs behind Eden, a tight band stretching across her chest and making her breathing shallow. Eden led her up the stairs and into what must be his bedroom, Eppie was astonished by how meticulously tidy it was – with a camp bed set up next to the single bed. Eden had plonked his bag down onto the camp bed, and indicated for Eppie to take his bed.

“No way Eden, I’m not taking your bed.” Eppie protested, shaking her head. “I’ll take the camp bed thank you very much.” She dropped her bag, pushing Eden off the bed. “Please don’t tell me your brothers are going to line up like Von Trapp family?”

“I very much doubt it,” Eden laughed, “but I must warn you that Jethro and Zachariah are nosy so if they ask you anything you don’t feel comfortable just tell them to be quiet.”

“I’m sure it’ll be fine,” Eppie agreed, although her insides felt like they had frozen into a solid block of ice.

If Eppie had thought that Eden was attractive (which she had, he wasn’t bad looking), then meeting his older brother, Cain, did nothing to help with the pounding of her heart. He was just as tall as Eden, but broader and less lanky, with the most piercing of blue eyes most unlike Eden’s hazel ones. All of the brothers were variations of the same – tall and blonde, even the youngest Zachariah, who was only nine, was at the height of Eppie’s shoulders, and she’d never been small before. 

Eppie got so swept along among Eden’s family, helping prepare food and getting whatever else needed to be ready, that she forgot the tight knot in her chest. But it reappeared as she climbed into bed and listened to Eden’s breathing becoming long and slow as he fell asleep. She lay awake, wondering what it would have been like if she had four brothers and parents that cared; she couldn’t help but be simultaneously sad and happy for being part of something she couldn’t possess for herself.

Christmas day dawned early, and Eppie had to face a whole new realm of experiences. She’d never been to Church on Christmas morning before, but she stood in the pew sandwiched in between Eden and his younger brother Silas, her fingers trembling as she held onto the order of service and listened them singing words to songs she didn’t know. Then she couldn’t stop the tears welling up and spilling over as Eva and Mark, Eden’s dad, pointed her to a little pile of presents when they arrived home – overwhelmed by the manicure set, set of coloured pens and chocolates given to her. She couldn’t rid herself of the tense sensation wound up like a coil inside her – so she found herself volunteering to help Eva in the kitchen, finding herself to be of use – and enjoying the laughter that came after a glass of prosecco. 

It was much later, around ten that evening, that Eppie noticed that the tightness in her chest had vanished, and that she finally felt at ease. There was something comforting about watching Silas and Jethro trying to beat one another at Monopoly while the rest of them had tea and coffee, catching up on Eden and Cain’s lives while they were away at university. It felt like a family – a proper family that she fit in to. She didn’t feel out of place, they’d all worked so hard to include her and she was so grateful. 

“Right, I’m going to bed,” Cain stood up unexpectedly. 

“So early?” Eden asked.

“It is nearly half past eleven, and you weren’t woken up by Zachariah at six this morning…”

“Fair enough,” Eden laughed. 

“And I think I need time to digest all the wonderful food we’ve had today,” he patted his stomach then stretched his arms above his head. “Thank you mum.”

“No need for thanks – and Eppie was responsible for helping me get it all out!” Eva smiled across at Eppie. 

“Well thank you too Eppie,” Cain nodded at her and Eppie felt her cheeks burning with embarrassment. “Night then!” 

“Goodnight.” The rest of them chorused, but it was only a few minutes later that Eppie yawned and decided that it was time to go to bed herself. She stood up from the sofa, and her head spin suddenly. 

“Are you okay?” Eden asked, touching her elbow. 

“Yes, just got up too quickly,” Eppie said, but even as she said it a strange shiver ran through her body. The strange, tightening dizziness continued as she climbed the stairs behind Eden and climbed into bed. 

“I don’t know how my mum would’ve managed without you today,” Eden told her as he climbed into his bed. “You were more helpful than the rest of us combined!”

“It was nice,” Eppie replied, already lying in bed with her eyes closed and aware of a rather unsettled feeling in the pit of her stomach – maybe she’d eaten too much. “To be part of a proper family Christmas…”

The room was still in darkness when an unusual sensation roused Eppie to consciousness and she knew instantly that something was wrong. Her mouth tasted bitter and was filled with very watery saliva that she had to swallow back rapidly. Her face felt wet, the air around was cold. She pushed herself upright, the camp bed creaking underneath her, and almost instantly curled over with a dry gag. 

“Eden-” Eppie started, clamping her hand to her mouth as a cramp sent another heave rippling up her body. “Eden – help!” 

“ _Hmmmmmh_?” Eden stirred sleepily. “What?”

“I need – _uuuuuurp_ – help!” Another retch grated at the back of her throat, Eden’s bedside light flicked on as she swallowed back another flood of saliva. “Gonna – be sick!” She struggled, feeling her arms trembling as Eden gripped her upper arm and tugged her onto her feet. 

“Come on,” Eden gripped his hands around Eppie’s chest, supporting her out of his room and along the hallway. She was struggling to take deep, steadying breaths through her nose as another gag forced a rush of liquid into her mouth and she struggled to swallow it down. “Nearly there – hold on!”

Eden pushed hard at the bathroom door, which opened to reveal the light was on already. At the sight of the toilet Eppie’s stomach had begun to tense more rapidly, and she stumbled to fall in front of it. She was scrabbling to lift the lid when she heard Eden cry out:

“Cain!” Swallowing back another mouthful of saliva, she turned her head round to see Cain propped up against the bath, his face as white as the porcelain behind it. He opened his eyes wearily, raising his head from where it was resting against the rim. 

“Oh no – not you as well!” Cain’s voice was weak and shaky as he looked from Eden to Eppie.

“What d’you mean?” Eden asked, but Eppie felt her chest hitch again and she turned just in time as a heave caught her; a gurgling wave of puke forced up her throat and splashed into the bowl. “Oh Eppie…” Eden’s hand was resting gently on her back and he rubbed gently as she coughed, banging her head against the toilet seat as she brought up another mouthful of sick. “Oh – careful! Get it all out…” She burped; leaning further over the toilet bowl but nothing was coming up. “That’s it…” She panted for air, sitting back against her heels. 

“Sorry,” Eppie wiped her mouth, fumbling to flush the toilet and get rid of her stomach contents. 

“Don’t be – _hicculp_!” Cain had pushed himself more upright, sweat was covering his face and he was swallowing repeatedly. 

“Here, have a drink,” Eden knelt beside Eppie, bringing a glass up to her lips and encouraging her to take a sip. 

“Eden, I think I’m going to need the toilet,” Cain gasped, both of his hands flying to cover his mouth as he made a strangled noise and jerked forwards. Eppie tried to move out of the way awkwardly, as Eden let go of her shoulders and leapt to help his brother. Cain gripped the edge of the toilet as he retched noisily, Eppie could see the muscles of his stomach fluttering as he gagged over the bowl. Eden was rubbing his brother’s back just as he’d done for Eppie. 

“Should I get mum?” Eden asked as Cain let out a tiny burp which was immediately followed by a sudden gush of liquid. Cain shook his head as he straightened up, rubbing his chest with one hand and steadying himself against the sink. 

“No…” Cain choked out, still shaking his head. “She’s with Zachariah, he puked all over his bedroom floor.” 

“Oh dear,” Eden looked a bit helpless as he glanced between Cain and Eppie. “I’ll get you some water too.”

Eppie had been trying to breathe slowly to settle her stomach, but with a jolting hiccup she was crawling to the toilet again. She vomited so hard that it stung the back of her throat, tears squeezing out from the corners of her eyes. 

“Oh I’m sorry,” Cain muttered as Eppie eased back from the toilet. “I think we’ve infected you, ‘tis the problem of a big family.”

“I don’t mind…” Eppie insisted, curling down into a ball on the linoleum and closed her eyes. “At least now I feel like a part of something rather than nothing at all…”

“What a – _hic_ – positive attitude to have,” Cain let out a weak chuckle, then groaned while rubbing his hand across his stomach. “Well you can’t get much more involved than this… Are you alright Eden?” Eppie forced her eyes open and craned her neck to see Eden, who was leaning back against the bathroom door, his hand hovering up near his face which had gone rather pale. 

“Yeah…” Eden didn’t sound too convinced. “Just a bit queasy I guess…”

“Uh oh…” Cain said and he caught Eppie’s eyes for a moment. “I think we know who the next patient’s going to be.” 

“No I’m not,” Eden tried to sound firm, but at that exact moment his stomach let out the noisiest gurgle possible. “Oh…” His hand pressed to his abdomen. “Maybe I am – _oh uurrrp!_ ” Eden took one massive stride over Eppie as his shoulders pitched forward. Eppie squeezed her eyes tight shut as she heard a sudden splashing of liquid hitting liquid and then Cain’s voice:

“You’re alright Eden, it sucks now but it’ll be over soon.” Cain was clearly soothing his brother as Eden had done for him.

And despite the roiling of her stomach, and the coolness of the linoleum against her forehead, and the sound of one of her best friend’s heaving up most of his Christmas day dinner while his brother fought audibly to keep the rest of his down, she wondered why she’d felt so stressed in the first place. It seemed here, she belonged. 


End file.
